


Winning Gold

by CinnamonChar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mario Kart, Phichit is a smooth little shit, crap but i had an idea and i wanted to write it, he just wants his ship together, post episode 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonChar/pseuds/CinnamonChar
Summary: Back when Yuuri and Phichit trained together in Detroit they bonded over multiple things. They grew to be close friends and that’s why Phichit knew one very important fact about Yuuri. A fact that not even Viktor knew. A fact that would change the course of their future. 
Phichit knew that Yuuri was a god at Mario Kart, and now he was going to use this information to get his ship together once and for all. 
ORPhichit wants his ship together and he wants it together now. He's not gonna wait an entire year for Yuuri to get another chance at winning gold.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible but I watched episode 12 and I had an idea and I needed to get it out. I apologize for the crappy writing. Honestly I feel like I'll regret writing this later.

Silver. He had actually won silver. Yuuri couldn’t believe that he had actually managed to pull it off. He stood beaming on the podium as cameras flashed, taking pictures of the Grand Prix winners.

Yuri still looked as angsty and glowered at the cameras, but Yuuri was sure this was the happiest he had ever seen fifteen year old. He was however angrily mumbling something about not letting a pig get gold. 

He could see Viktor watching from the sidelines, pride in his eyes. He may not have been able to get the gold but he hoped Viktor was satisfied. After his performance at last year’s Grand Prix Final he was happy just to be on the podium. He and Viktor had both worked hard to get here. And maybe it won’t have to end here… Yuuri thought taking in everything. Earlier he had told Viktor he had wanted to retire, but now… Now he wasn’t so sure. He wasn’t as prepared to let it all go as he thought. Maybe he and Viktor could compete together someday, only this time Yuuri thinks; he can be someone worthy of opposing him.

Eventually they’re allowed to take their leave from the podium and Yuuri approaches a beaming Viktor.

“It’s not a gold medal but…” He began offering up his new medal to his coach.

“I don’t feel like kissing it if it’s not gold,” Viktor grins at him teasingly. “I really wanted to kiss your gold medal, do you know of anything else that could excite me?” Viktor had him pinned against the rink, not bothered at all by the bystanders who were watching them. Yuuri felt flustered for a second. He didn’t think he’d ever grow accustomed to Viktor’s hands on approach to everything, or rather, everyone. He did know that Viktor liked surprises though.

“I want you to stay with me for one more year of competitive skating.” His new medal went flying as he crashed into Viktor, pushing him to the ground and hugging him. It landed somewhere nearby but Yuuri wasn’t really too concerned. “I’ll win gold this time!”

Needless to say, Viktor was pleasantly surprised.

~~~~~~~

After the Finals everyone went out to celebrate. Minako sensei was tipsy and in a conversation with Chris. Phichit was running around taking photos of everyone and posting it on Instagram. JJ was bragging to everyone about how he was going to marry his fiancé. 

Yuuri stood to the side and watched while Viktor talked to Yakov about his future plans for the upcoming season. Everything felt so much better than last year. He wasn’t a drunk mess (much to the disappointment of Chris and Viktor), and he finally felt like he had earned his place next to Viktor.

“Yuuri Katsuki! Silver medalist in the Grand Prix Final, world record holder, and fiancé to the one and only Viktor Nikiforov!” Phichit sauntered up to him and gave him a pat on the back. “Some people have all the luck!”

Yuuri laughed at his best friend. “I told you the rings were a good luck charm!” Of course by now he didn’t believe that at all, but it was fun to mess with his friend.”

“Yeah we all know that’s bullshit. Now when’s the wedding? Have you made any plans? Are you gonna live in Japan or Russia? Wait have you guys fu-“

“Phichit!” Yuuri cried out turning red and diving to cover his friend’s mouth. “No, we have not…you know…” Phichit playful shoved Yuuri back, proud that he made Yuuri turn completely red. Not like it was that hard anyway. “And there’s not going to be a wedding.”

“What!” Phichit was now the one to cry out. “What do you mean! I was gonna be your self appointed best man!” He sighed heavily and gave Yuuri puppy dog eyes. 

“Wait don’t get so upset,” Yuuri waved his hands and tried to make his friend happy again. God, now he kind of wished that he had had at least a few drinks. “It’s not…I mean we just…”

“We can’t get married until Yuuri wins gold,” Viktor said appearing out of nowhere and hugging his fiancé. “Maybe next year though since Yuuri has decided not to retire after all.”

Phichit’s eye’s shone with excitement. “Stay like that!” he commanded pulling out his phone. Yuuri sighed, wondering how long it would be until the pictures went viral. He did however snuggle more into Viktor and smiled at the camera. Phichit snapped a few pictures before stopping suddenly and letting his hands drop. He looked at them calculating before a grin spread across his face. Yuuri didn’t trust him. “So no marriage until Yuuri wins gold huh?” Viktor nodded. “Oh well there’s always next year,” he said cheerfully before wandering off, leaving Viktor and Yuuri alone.

“Well that was odd,” Viktor commented. Yuuri could only agree.

~~~~~~~

Back when Yuuri and Phichit trained together in Detroit they bonded over multiple things. They grew to be close friends and that’s why Phichit knew one very important fact about Yuuri. A fact that not even Viktor knew. A fact that would change the course of their future. 

Phichit knew that Yuuri was a god at Mario Kart, and now he was going to use this information to get his ship together once and for all. 

~~~~~~~~

“Oh hey I’ve been looking for you two.” Phichit approached Viktor and Yuuri a few days later when they were in the hotel lobby. Some of the skaters had already left Barcelona, but a few had stayed to enjoy a small vacation before returning to their homes and beginning practice once again. Phichit had counted on his two favorite people staying and was relieved when he found out they were.

“What do you need?” Yuuri asked, instantly suspicious of the look Phichit was giving them. 

“I was bored and I wanted someone to play Mario Kart with. Celestino is gone and I figured how about I ask you for old time sake. It’ll be just like back in Detroit. And of course Viktor too.” Phichit tried his best to look innocent. Surprisingly Yuuri seemed to believe him and the suspicion dropped away.

“Yeah that actually does sound like fun. We haven’t played that in a long time.” He turned to Viktor smiling, “C’mon, wanna join in?” Viktor smiled back at his student.

“Sure, why not?” He said shrugging his shoulders and grabbing Yuuri’s hand. “I would like to see my katsudon try to beat me.” Yuuri blushed at the nickname but still managed to elbow him.

“Watch yourself cause I’m pretty good.”

Phichit just stood on the side grinning maniacally and trying not to explode from the cuteness. This was working just as he had planned. 

~~~~~~~

The three of them headed up to Phichit’s room, playfully teasing each other on the way up. It felt nice to not have to stress about a real competition. They finally had time to relax and just mess around.

Phichit set up the game while Yuuri and Viktor lounged on the couch behind him. Soon enough it was ready and he passed out controllers. 

“You’re going down Nikiforov,” Yuuri stated zoning in on the game, his competitive side coming out.

“Oh, well do I get something if I win?” Viktor purred leaning in and placing a hand on Yuuri’s thigh. Yuuri in turn completely lost focus and turned into a blushing mess. “How about it little piglet?”

Nope. Phichit could not have Viktor’s antics distracting Yuuri like this. He fought down the part of him that wanted to take pictures and instead threw himself in between the two of them, wriggling until he broke them apart.

“Sorry, but I can’t beat either of you adequately if your not paying attention.”

“My apologies,” Viktor said, winking at a still red Yuuri. On any other occasion Phichit would be a puddle on the floor watching his ship. But not today. Today he had a goal and he would be damned if he didn’t accomplish that goal.

They chose their characters (Phichit was Toad, Yuuri was Yoshi, and Viktor insisted on being Peach) and the race began. There would be three total races with the winner being the one who won the most. Phichit from the beginning purposely tried his best to fail, but also sabotage Viktor as the same time.

“Dammit!” He cried in mock frustration. “I got shoved off the bridge. I’m literally in tenth place now!” He glanced at his companions, glad to see that neither of them seemed to notice how he had driven himself off. 

“Oh well I guess I have a better chance of winning then. Better think of my reward,” Viktor replied, doing his best to break Yuuri’s concentration. Yuuri was too far into the game though to notice.

The match ended with Yuuri coming in first place with Viktor in third and Phichit in seventh. So far so good Phichit thought to himself as the next round started.

This round consisted of Yuuri cursing a lot due to NPC’s sending shells after him every thirty seconds or so. Even Viktor seemed alarmed at the language that was coming out of Yuuri’s mouth, half in English, half in Japanese. Yuuri managed to hold onto first place right up until the very end when he was hit one last time and Viktor passed him.

Yuuri collapsed defeated while Viktor laughed. “Phichit I really do like that you suggested this game!” He said slapping him on the back. Phichit poked Yuuri. 

“C’mon the last round is starting.”

The round started and Phichit held his breath. His plan wouldn’t work if Yuuri didn’t take first place. After this Viktor and Yuuri would leave and he would return to Thailand. This was his one chance to get them towards a church before the next Grand Prix Final.

It was a close round, but Yuuri came in first place. Phichit stood up and cheered, much to the confusion of his friends.

“I’m just happy Yuuri won,” he explained. His plan was brilliantly unfolding before him.

The screen changed to show the award ceremony. Yuuri’s character, Yoshi, stood on top of the podium, jumping and spinning in victory. Peach stood next to him, not quite as happy. Some character flew up to the winners and gave them medals with M’s imprinted on them before the game went back to the home screen, inviting them to play again.

“Ha,” Yuuri shouted throwing his hands up in victory and grinning at Viktor. “I told you I would beat you!” Viktor chuckled and smiled back like the good sport he was.

“So you did moya lyubov.”

The two were caught up in each other and didn’t notice Phichit staring at them, mischief plain in his features. 

“You two should just get married already,” he told them still grinning.

“We will, once Yuuri wins a gold medal remember?” Viktor said, moving over to snuggle with Yuuri. Phichit’s grin grew even wider.

“He just did,” He proclaimed standing over them. Viktor and Yuuri looked at him dumbfounded for a second before realizing what he was talking about. They both turned red this time. Phichit was having the time of his life.

“W-wait,” Yuuri stammered out messing with his shirt, “He meant like a Grand Prix Final gold medal.”

“Maybe, but that was never specified. He just said a gold medal. Which could be taken as any gold medal. Even a virtual Mario Kart gold medal.” Yuuri decided that Phichit was the devil. 

“Yeah but it was said in context. Everyone knew what medal he was referring too!” Yuuri defended.

“I didn’t,” Phichit claimed feigning innocence. “How was I supposed to know? Is Viktor Nikiforov a liar who goes back on his word?”

“Hey don’t-“ Yuuri started to protest but he was cut off by Viktor busting out into laughter. He kept laughing and Yuuri cracked a smile.

“So that’s why you wanted us to play!” Viktor got ahold of himself and looked at the two men in content. “Honestly, I like the way you think. I can see why you’re Yuuri’s best friend.” He turned and looked at his fiancé who was red but smiling softly. “You know he does have a point. I didn’t add any clarification.”

“You don’t actually mean…” Yuuri’s eyes grew wide, “You don’t have to Viktor you really don’t. I mean I didn’t think you’d actually do it to begin with and I could see why you wouldn’t want to-“ Viktor shut him up by kissing him on the lips softly. He took ahold of his hand and took the gold ring that he himself had put on just a few days ago.

Yuuri gasped as Viktor knelt down in front of him, holding the ring out for a second time. Phichit was holding back tears and taking pictures of the entire thing. 

“Yuuri Katsuki, moya lyubov, will you marry me?” Yuuri was bright red but his wide eyes were shining and he smiled. 

“Yes,” He replied, ducking his head down shyly.

“Oh my god I’m so happy,” Phichit wailed from the corner he had retreated to where he was already posting on social media. 

Viktor smiled widely and slipped the ring back onto Yuuri’s finger before leaning up to kiss him again. 

“Who would’ve though,” he mumbled into Yuuri’s ear as he positioned himself back on the couch next to his soon to be husband, “That Mario Kart would be the thing that got us married.”

“I don’t know,” Yuuri replied staring lovingly at his ring. “I just know I’m glad it did. I was kind of worried I would never win a gold medal and you’d move on to someone else.”

“Never,” Viktor swore pulling him in closer. “I still want a gold medal from you but I guess I can expect that from my husband.”

Phichit cried even harder in the corner, watching his ship and messaging others who felt the same way.

Yuuri decided maybe his best friend wasn’t the devil after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Now what to do with my life for the next year


End file.
